Never Gone
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: Hinata's turbulent relationship with her father. Sorry about the bad summary. You'd be better off reading it and finding out what it's about. Based on the music video "Never Gone" by Colton Dixon.


Never Gone

A 7 year old Hinata Hyuga was sleeping in her bed. However, she started to stir quite violently. She then woke up covered in sweat, and tears raining from her eyes as she started crying. After a minute of crying, her father, Hiashi, came into her room. They had all recently lost their mother, and her dad had to play both the role of a father and the role of a mother. "Hinata, what is the matter? Why are you awake and crying?" Hiashi asked while putting a protective arm around her.

"I...I…I had a nightmare. It…was about a monster…and…" Hinata started to explain, but her father interrupted her. "Hinata, don't worry yourself. Monsters do not exist, and even if they did, they would have to go through me before they could hurt you or your little sister," Hiashi said. Hinata laughed a little before putting her pinky up. "Pinky promise that Daddy will always protect me," Hinata told him. Hiashi laughed a little before wrapping his pinky around hers. "I promise to protect you," Hiashi told her.

"I also have something that might help you," Hiashi said as he pulled a bird shaped necklace out from his pocket. "It belonged to your mother, and it lights up when someone is truly happy," Hiashi told her. Hinata took the necklace, and it started to glow a greenish blue color. Hinata smiled and giggled at it. "I love it Daddy. Thank you," Hinata said as she hugged her dad. "Anytime, Hinata. Now, you need to sleep," Hiashi told her as he tucked her back in. "Goodnight Daddy, I love you," Hinata told him. Hiashi just smiled back at her. "Goodnight Hinata, I'll see you in the morning". Little did they know that their relationship would take a turn for the worse.

 **6 years later…**

All had not been well in the Hyuga household. Hiashi was focusing more time on Hinata's little sister, Hanabi, and pretty much not caring about Hinata. Whenever her father talked to her, it was usually a complaint about her. Hinata and her dad got into a lot of arguments in these five years, but the one last night was a particularly bad one. During the argument, Hiashi had punched her in the face. Hiashi was shocked at what he had done, and tried to apologize to her, but Hinata just went to her room, and stayed there.

The next day, Hiashi was eating breakfast with Hanabi, and decided to apologize when Hinata came down for breakfast. Hinata did come down…with a rolling suitcase. Hinata, what is the meaning of this?" Hiashi asked. "I'm leaving," Hinata said simply as she headed for the door. "Wait! Hinata, this isn't going to end well for you. If you would just sit down…" Hiashi asked before Hinata cut him off. "Why would I stay with a dad who doesn't love me?" Hinata asked him.

Hiashi's eyes bulged out of his head. Hinata thought that he didn't love her. "Hinata…let me explain," Hiashi attempted, but Hinata once again beat him to the punch. "No need. I don't want to hear your half assed excuses, I just want to get out of here, and never have to see you again," Hinata told him. "You can't just leave. We're a family," Hiashi tried to talk reason to her. "You want to talk about family. Fine! You think Mom would love you the way you are now? You've become nothing but a hollow shell of what you once were. You ignore me, and insult me in every sentence you speak to me. If mom were still alive, she would have saved me from you. She would hate you! I always loved Mom more than you!" Hinata exploded as she looked at her father and sister with pure anger.

Hiashi was taken aback by this. Hinata really thought this way about him? "I…didn't know you felt that way, Hinata. If that's the way you want things, you can leave, and never come back. I won't ever bother you again," Hiashi said with his head down. Hanabi, who up until this point, was quiet, decided to give her two cents on the matter. "Wait! Hinata, I love you! Doesn't that mean anything," Hanabi said with tears in her eyes. Hinata was about to answer, but decided to not make things worse. "Oh, and by the way, take your stupid necklace back," Hinata said as she ripped the necklace and threw it.

The necklace broke a family picture on the wall and fell to the floor. Hinata then left without saying anything else. "HINATA! WAIT! WE CAN CHANGE! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!" Hanabi screamed at her sister, which didn't get a response. Hanabi then directed her rage to her dad. "HOW COULD YOU TREAT HINATA LIKE THIS? DO YOU REALIZE THAT YOU JUST BROKE OUR FAMILY?" Hanabi yelled at her father. Hiashi just walked to the necklace Hinata had thrown on the ground. The head was cracked, and one or two of the feathers had broken off. "ANSWER ME!" Hanabi screamed. Hiashi said nothing as he went up to his room, and stayed up there for the rest of the day.

 **20 years later…**

Hinata Hyuga…or now, Hinata Uzumaki **(Sorry if I spelled that wrong)** , was walking in the hospital, looking for her father's room. She hadn't spoken to him in 20 years, but he had tried to speak to her. The village had heard about what he had done to her, and was pretty much a disgraced ninja. She and Hanabi, however, had reunited sometime after Hinata had left, and had patched up their differences. Hanabi had told her that Hiashi was in the hospital, and dying. Hinata felt like she needed to go, as if something told her that it was important for her to visit him.

He found the room. When she went in, she saw her father in the hospital bed, and he looked awful. His hair was white and looked like it hadn't been washed, he had a huge beard, he was skinny, but it was sickly, and he was so much paler. "Uh…dad?" Hinata said as she walked towards his hospital bed. He saw her father turn to face her, and it looked like it hurt him just to do that. "H…H…Hinata?" he asked weakly. Hinata's heart broke for the man who she had ran away from.

"Uh…yeah, Dad. It's me. I came to see you," Hinata told him as she sat beside him. Hiashi then looked at Hinata and put his hand on her's. "Hinata, before I go…I wanted to tell you…I'm sorry. The clan…they were putting…pressure on me…to make a strong heir to our clan. But, it…wasn't right…of me to do to you what I…did. If you still hate me, I understand, but I just wanted you to know that…I love you and I always have," her father said while coughing and hacking. Saying some simple words have left him with almost no energy.

Hinata just looked at him with tear stained eyes. She never knew her father loved her this much. She reached to him and gave him a hug. He wasn't able to return it, but the tears of joy on his face spoke volumes. She then noticed that he was wearing the necklace that he had given her. "You still have it?" Hinata asked out of curiosity. "Yes. I kept it so that I would have something to remember you by," Hiashi admitted before taking it off, and handing it to Hinata. When Hinata put the necklace on, it started glowing, like it had all those years ago. "Looks like you're happy," Hiashi said while laughing. Hinata laughed too and hugged her father. 'I may not have time on my side, but with Hinata forgiving me, I could die a happy man,' Hiashi thought as he ruffled Hinata's hair.

 **Well? My first Naruto fanfiction. How'd it go? Based on the music video for "Never Gone" by Colton Dixon.**


End file.
